


Safeword

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Percy knows he should use his safeword.





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Arkady for the 16 fics in two weeks challenge.  


* * *

The room seemed strange and.. glowing... around Percy as he struggled to remain upright. Now he understood why he was ordered to stand this time; it was very difficult. The potion surged through his body with a rushing sensation, and his heartbeat sounded abnormally loud in his ears. The cup rolled slightly at his feet. He must have dropped it. 

That bothered him, that he wasn't permitted to pick it up. He was a tidy person; though likely that was the very reason it was still there.

He could have said no. Should have said no to this.

The figure of Severus Snape swam into view - over him? In front of him? - starkly outlined in white. The slight swish of his robes felt like water running down Percy's face, his body. Faint tickles. How was that possible?

"A safeword is of little value if one refuses to use it," he said. The sound of that rich voice rippled down Percy's body like a caress, one that lingered, as sticky as molasses. What had he given him?

He should have said no. But he had never used it, not since that very first day. Severus Snape's sarcasm was worse than anything.

Severus ran a thin horsehair whip through his fingers and smirked, clearly intending Percy to see what he held. 

Percy stiffened as he stepped out of view and stood threateningly behind him. It was cold with his underwear pulled to his knees, but mostly Percy felt helpless. He carefully kept his face forward. He was not permitted to look. 

The sound swished over his head, a brush of sand and water - and the stroke landed, surprisingly soft as a cushion as the physical stroke struck with a slithering sting. 

The next two crossed his shoulders with the hiss of twine, the third kissed his bottom and Percy felt it scratch, yet the sound was soft as a broom across the floor. Ah. This was gentle.

Severus' growl was warm and fierce - Percy almost moaned at it - his words unintelligible... then he swung with full force, over Percy's head and the whip whistled through the air. Percy staggered forward. 

His hand reached back to feel for the hot blood where it must be. The long, deep scratches still throbbed. He could feel them.

"Eyes forward," Severus snarled, but his eyes glowed with satisfaction. The very reason Percy never used that safeword.

There was no blood on his hand. But he could still feel it. 

"Oh," Percy gasped as he looked back at Severus in wonder. "You are an artist."

"Your empty platitudes will not win you any mercy."

Finis.


End file.
